


Guardians of the Dog Parks

by vesperlynds



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April Ludgate and Ann Perkins must find a new home for a planet of dogs after a hairball fueled attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians of the Dog Parks

The year was 2027. April Ludgate was just given the job of maintaining the intergalactic system of Dog Parks. Earth had been destroyed years earlier, by a giant hair ball from the planet Meowmania. Ann Perkins was her right hand woman, her secret best friend 'til the end, which turned out to be closer than anyone thought. 

April and Ann boarded a traveler spaceship, heading towards the lush planet of Dog Parks, Wooflandia. It was one of the last remaining planets that had not been destroyed by falling toilets, giant hair balls, or the greed of humans. When they arrived, they noticed something odd. Among the dogs, was another species. Cat-Aliens. Alien cats from the planet Meowmania. These cats were running rampant, stealing chew toys from the dogs. These alien cats had an extra row of teeth, and knew how to use them. None of the squeaky toys in this land were working anymore, and the dogs were growing weary from life without squeak. 

Enter April and Ann: Pet Experts! April glared towards one of the cats. "Give that corgi back his toy or I'll make your life grumpy." The cat glared right back at April and ran off after dropping the toy at the dogs feet. Ann tried to give April a high five, but she dove towards a cute little dog, expertly missing the show of affection from Ann. 

April and Ann looked out over the planet of dogs, who all needed a place to call home once again. Ann's bottom lip started to form a pout as she took in the sight of dogs fighting for their right to chew toys. April looked over at Ann and turned away quickly. After a minute of staring at the grass littered with broken toys, broken dog dreams, she started to bark orders to Ann and their staff of pet experts. "We need to find a place for these animals to live. We need to set up the world's largest adoption: a whole planet of dogs!!!!" 

April's words caused the crowd of employees to come out of their stupor and work together. They worked for hours, leading the dogs onto a state-of-the-art pet transport space ship. After all the dogs were on board, April sat down in the Captain's chair. Ann sat next to her, her hands going over the keyboards in front of her. "I think this planet might be our best bet." A planet on the interactive map started to glow with green light. 

April smiled for the first time since arriving at the planet overtaken by cat-aliens. She looked over towards Ann and said "Thanks for doing something good for once in your life."

Ann smiled and started to map a course for the new planet. She smiled at April and pressed a big red button on the dashboard. The spaceship went into hyper drive, and before long, they were in front of a planet shaped like a giant bone. The surface was covered with lush green grass and rock deposits the same texture of rawhide. April and Ann high fived as the planet came into closer view. The dogs on the ship started barking, knowing their true home was close by.


End file.
